Full Moon
by InvisibleAloneGirl
Summary: "Tout est calme. La nuit est claire, les étoiles luisent doucement, comme suspendues dans le ciel d'encre..." Thor x reader


**Full Moon**

Tout est calme. La nuit est claire, les étoiles luisent doucement, comme suspendues dans le ciel d'encre. Il est environs 3h du matin et, comme à ton habitude, le sommeil se fait désirer. Malgré la fraîcheur ambiante de ce mois de Janvier, tu apprécies la vue qui s'offre à toi depuis l'immense balcon de la tour Stark. Cela fait un peu moins d'un an que tu as rejoint l'équipe des Avengers, et ce, grâce à des capacités mentales que tu n'as pu dissimuler aux équipes de renseignement terriblement efficaces du S.H.I.E.L.D. Un soupir franchit la barrière de tes lèvres alors que tu te remémores ton angoisse à l'idée de rencontrer le collectif de super héros que tu connaissais depuis leurs exploits de New York... Et s'ils te méprisaient?.. Si tu n'étais pas à la hauteur?.. Si tu faillais à ta mission?.. Tes soucis s'étaient effacés quand tu avais aperçu les sourires amicaux de tes futurs co-équipiers. Après des mois et des mois de missions communes, tu as trouvé ta place et ne la perdrais pour rien au monde (même pas pour une fortune aussi colossale que celle de ce cher Iron Man!). Les sorties entre filles avec Natasha, les blagues et mauvais coups avec Tony, les entraînements avec Steve et Clint, les expériences avec Bruce dans les labos suréquipés (le rêve pour ton cerveau en constante ébullition)... Tous ces petits moments prennent une place importante dans ton cœur. Comme un certains dieu nordique? Noooon... Un autre soupir s'envole dans l'air froid. Tu fais les cent pas sur la terrasse, réfléchissant encore et encore, sans jamais trouver de solution à ce problème plus qu'épineux, qui te tracasse jour et nuit. Lui dire? Impossible. L'amitié que vous avez construit ne saura y résister. Se taire? Et le regretter pendant le restant de tes jours? Aucune alternative ne semble envisageable. Tu as étudié toutes les variables, imaginé mille et un scénarios mais rien n'y fait. La situation paraît sans issue et c'est ton capital sommeil qui paye. Tristement, tu te laisses tomber sur le sol givré, abattue. Tu refermes les pans de ton sweat et lève a nouveau la tête vers le ciel.

"_ [Ton nom]?"

Tu sursautes et te retournes brutalement, une décharge d'adrénaline fusant dans tes veines. Tu croises alors le regard de celui qui occupe désormais une grande partie de tes pensées. Ces yeux bleus semblent inquiets et tu t'empresses de lui adresser un léger sourire.

"_ Tu ne dors toujours pas? te demande-t-il.

_ J'ai bien peur que non... Mon amie insomnie est toujours là! lui répond-tu avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

_ Tu n'as pas froid? On se croirait à Jötunheim ici!"

Tu ris devant son air si sérieux puis te reprend, voyant qu'il ne semble pas plaisanter.

"_ Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai vécu pire..."

Tu te retournes et l'entend se rapprocher de toi. Il s'assied derrière toi et commence à frotter doucement tes bras, pour te réchauffer. Un soupir d'aise t'échappes et tu te cales contre son torse puissant. Sa cage thoracique se soulève régulièrement et il pose son menton sur ta tête. Tout ce que vous avez vécu vous a rapproché et ces gestes paraissent naturels, même si ton rythme cardiaque accélère sensiblement. Ne sachant que dire, tu profites de ce moment, d'une simplicité réconfortante. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, tu décides de rompre celui-ci.

"_ Elle est magnifique ce soir, n'est-ce pas? murmures-tu.

_ Qui donc?

_ La Lune..."

Ce faisant, tu penches ta tête en arrière pour que vos regards se rencontrent. Les yeux de Thor sont comme deux saphirs, brillants dans l'éclat pâle de l'astre. Réalisant que tu le fixes depuis bien trop longtemps, tu rougis et détourne le regard, te sentant terriblement stupide. Tu cherches à te décaler, te détacher de cette emprise qui te fait tant d'effet mais le blond resserre sa prise autour de toi, enserrant ta taille.

"_ [Ton nom]...

"_ Oui?.. tu réponds faiblement.

"_ Je voulais te dire que... Je tiens beaucoup à toi et..."

Tu te retournes et l'observe, le regard brillant. Tu ne sais comment mais vos mains se retrouvent entrelacées, les tiennes, terriblement froides après plusieurs heures dehors, et les siennes d'une tiédeur réconfortante... Un instant de flottement s'installe alors qu'il fixe tes yeux [couleur]. Il passe une main sur ta joue et remet en place une mèche de tes cheveux [couleur] derrière ton oreille percée d'anneaux de métal. Est ce que ce serait de... l'affection que tu lis dans ses yeux? Cela ne se peut... Ton regard se baisse sur le sol sur lequel vous êtes toujours assis. Il relève ton menton et se rapproche de toi, demandant silencieusement ton accord pour cette intrusion dans ton espace vital. Le temps d'un souffle et il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les tiennes... Ton cœur rate un battement alors que tu sens sa main se poser sur ta hanche. Voyant que tu ne réagis pas, il se recule, une lueur douloureuse dans le regard.

"_ Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du..."

Tu ne lui laisses pas le temps de finir sa phrase et viens l'embrasser, doucement puis passes ta mains dans ses cheveux blonds soyeux (que tu lui envie parfois... C'est illégal d'avoir les cheveux aussi doux sérieux!). Il raffermit son éreinte autour de ton corps et approfondit ce baiser, que tu attends depuis si longtemps... En manque d'air, vous finissez par vous séparer. Thor te souris et un bonheur indicible se répand dans toute ta personne.

"_ Depuis longtemps? te demande-t-il.

_ Oh que oui..." réponds-tu, en déposant un léger baiser sur sa bouche.

Tu te loves contre lui et souris. Ravie, tu finis par retourner à ce que tu faisais avant que tout ce que tu espérais arrive...

Regarder la pleine Lune...

The End.


End file.
